1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a peak level indicator in which a peak level of an electric signal with various levels is indicated by a level-indicating meter, a level-indicating lamp or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional peak level indicator of this type or the so-called peak meter is provided with a time constant circuit whose rise time is short and whose fall time is long. For instance, in the generally known BBC method, the rise time is about 10 milliseconds and the fall time is about 3 seconds. And in the DIN method, the rise time is about 1 to 10 milliseconds and the fall time is about 2 seconds.
However, in such time-constant circuits, a special memory capacitor is required for storage of electric charge. Therefore, it is difficult to form an integrated circuit for the time-constant circuit. Moreover, since it is difficult to vary arbitrarily and widely the time constant for the blanking of the stored charge, it is difficult to indicate the peak level in the wide range of frequencies. The distortion is apt to occur.